Too Regular
by ForeverDivisibleByThree
Summary: Danny enters the world of Regular Show. This place may be fun and all, but then all his enemies gang up on him. Danny has to adapt to an environment were ghosts are allowed. How much more paranoid can one guy get?
1. Entering Your Doom

**A/N****First FanFic ever Excited so do the three R's Review Review and you guessed it Review! This is a Regular Show Danny Phantom Crossover! Relax and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom (if I did it would be airing) or Regular Show or Fruitloops**

**Mordecai: Come'on Dude lets get this going!**

**Me: Okay Okay one sec.**

**Danny: Woo!**

**Danny POV**

"Clueless one do you read." Sam asked.

"Yea, and I am NOT the CLUELESS ONE!" I yelled.

"Whatever, anyways there is a new reading in the ghost zone on your left." Sam instructed and followed me to the left. We looked at the door surrounded in shrubbery. "Let's enter it." Tucker suggested and before we could answer he slammed the gas pedal running into me. With me stuck on the windshield like a bug we entered. We landed on something metallic because it SLAMMED IN MY FACE! "Crud, Tucker!" I screamed as a trail of blood went down my cheek. I squeezed myself through the Specter Speeder and what seemed to be a…golf cart? I grunted as more metal scraped through my skin. "Danny are you okay?" Sam sincerely asked. "Fine, but where are we?"

"What the 'H' is this?" some bluebird asked. "Ooh, Benson is going to kill us, that was his favorite golf cart!" a raccoon stated. "Sorry, guys." I apologized. "What mystical land have we landed on this time and who are you, and anyways I am Danny, and these are my friends Sam and Tucker."

"Ugh, yea were Mordecai and Rigby, and Benson is our boss, and if we slack off we are so fired but by the look of the cart that should do the trick." the bluebird apparently named Mordecai explained. "Yea, sorry about the golf cart, we are from Amity Park, and I am half boy half ghost, don't tell anyone, got it? We will fix the cart don't worry." I tried to make it sound very very very apologetic because they do look like they could tell everyone my secret, why did I say it anyways. **mentally kicks self**

**Skulker POV**

"Hmm, so the ghost kid thinks he can hide is this door, huh? Well I know where you are, and I'm going to get you along with your other ghost enemies!" I stated out my plan hoping ghosts would hear it and voluntary do it and I added an evil laugh at the end, "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll do it with you." Came a small voice, I annoying turned to see the irritating Youngblood. "Fine you little twerp just so we can catch that whelp."

"Ah did you say the ghost boy, I'll be there do definitely destroy him." The treacherous Vlad Plasmius proclaimed. Then, after that all the ghosts started piling up, but I only picked the little whelps worst. Except for the Box Ghost he's lame.

**Danny POV**

"Okay, let me get this straight, you have Slam Smashers Three!" Tucker screamed to the world. "Yea, and it is totally awesome, dude. Though I need some real competition, Rigby here totally sucks."

"Hey, do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do Not!

"Do to!"

"Just SHUT UP!" Sam yelled, yea she is easily annoyed. "Ok, Mordecai, bring it on!" And just as Tucker said that we all heard a low rumbling sound. "Danny, what was that?"

"High ghost readings in area what's going on?' Tucker told us.

"Guys, look out here!" Rigby rushed us over and we say a portal open and out poured some of my worst enemies ever. "Okay guys get behind me! Going Ghost!" I yelled. I turned from Fenton to Phantom once again. Flying up out of the window I was shot right in the chest and slammed against the wall. "Hey I got enough injuries already! Slow it down!" But just as I said that I was pelted it meat that dragged me to the ground. Out stepped the biggest Fruitloop in the world and it was jacked up and I mean WAY jacked up. "Hello Daniel, fancy meeting you here. Prepare to meet your doom."

"Dude, just chill." And with that witty pun I froze him, but had almost no effect because he broke free right away. Since that didn't work I let out my ghostly wail knocking them off their feet falling down like a domino effect. They hopped back onto their feet and started heading towards me. Next thing I knew, all the ghost were knocked out, me just a little drowsy. After that, I had no idea what was going on before I totally passed out, feeling paralyzed.

**Who captured Danny? You will have to wait for the next Chapter! Please do the three R's Review Review and Review. Oh and I do anticipate others ideas so please tell me if you have some. That's all for now!**

**Danny: Really, I want to see what happens to me.**

**Me: Wow really okay well stop whining or I'll make you dead!**

**Danny: Fine, until next time citizens!**

**Me: Hey, that's my line! Until next time Peeps. ;D**

**-Going Ghost**

**-Phenomenalphantom**


	2. Trapped Too Lame

**A/N: Oh Yea Chapter two is Herez! Adding Z's to something makes it cool I heard. Anyways here we go with the story! And Remember the Three R's Review Review and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Regular Show or Fruitloops even though they are the fruity taste that shows. **

**Danny: Let's move I hate cliffys!**

**Me: I said stop complaining! Gosh people are pushy.**

**Rigby: I do agree lets go I want to play video games but I HAVE to read this.**

**Me: Hmmph! Something is going to happen to you watch your back…..Enjoyz!**

**Danny POV**

"MMMPPH, MMPH, PHMMM." Yea that's me, trapped with something icky over my mouth. "Yes, finally am I lame now that I trapped the ghost boy, no other superior ghost did this. Now I am way more worth it than just $50." I know that lame voice, the box ghost that stupid, idiotic ghost trapped me grr…. Something grabbed me and zapped me of my powers. I had no idea what was going on. " He will never know." I wiggled out of the bubble wrap that was over my mouth, how retarded was that. "Hey, Box Ghost, I'm Danny Phantom."

"Uh, duh I know that."

"Well, prepare to be boxed out." (Puns are hard sorry if they are bad) and I shot him with my ecto-ray and he stumbled into a dogpile of boxes. I froze the ropes on my hands and snapped them off, I slowly overshadowed him making a scary scene hoping he will run and tell me where I was, but he didn't he just sat there. "BOOOOOOOO!" knew that was coming and I gave him a hard rock (or fist) to the face.

**Mordecai POV**

"Okay dude seriously what the 'H' was that because this is serious 'S'!" I yelled at Sam and Tucker because they might do this type of stuff everyday and luckily I was right. "First, one of you has to go to the Specter Speeder and get the thermos in there while Tucker and I try to hold them off." The Goth girl "Sam" instructed us. "Fine, rock, paper, scissors."

"How old are you guys again?" Tucker the PDA loving man asked.

"Twenty-three." I answered. I could see them mouthing "wow" and rolling their eyes. I just continued on with our business and played rock, paper, scissors and I won of course with Rigby's third grade education he had to go to the danger zone and get the thermos. "What is this thermos for anyway soda?" I asked.

"Oh, I could go for a soda." Rigby revealed

"Or maybe soup I like soup too."

"Yea that would be awe-" Rigby was cut off by Sam.

"JUST GET TO THE PLAN." She took a breath, "The thermos is for capturing ghosts and if we have it we can capture all of them and your park will be safe and you won't be fired. Now the genie ghost grants wishes, go up to her and ask for Benson's favorite golf cart to be fixed, okay?"

"Got it, then we get soup?" Rigby asked and the Goth girl slammed her hand to her face in annoyance.

**Box Ghost POV**

Lame. Why does everyone think I am lame? I control boxes with the occasional bubble wrap how is that lame, I'm pure evil. "Yea definitely." Danny said as if he read my mind. Then, I realized he was talking on some telepathic phone thingamajig. "Hey, get that out of your ear." I ripped it out, and the Phantom boy screamed as the sharp metal edges scraped against his ear, then his face. I got my special bubble wrap out and rolled it around him. "Me not evil, me not evil? Who's not evil now?" I asked Danny with no return answer because I was already squeezing him to his death.

**Danny POV**

He pulled it tighter and tighter. I felt my breaths getter shorter and shorter as my lungs got minimal space to stretch out. I struggled to break free but hit my head on a metal rod. "Crap" I said as I blacked out once again going down.

**Sam POV**

I was so worried about Danny. Was he all right, was he dead, what is I never saw him again? Can't care about that now because we had to get these wack job ghosts out of here and quick before their boss Benson gets back. There was just too much to worry about and these new guys just seem unreliable. I charged out of the house onto the porch of the park. No one was there. Where were all the ghosts? What happened? Why do I keep questioning myself? "Tucker readings were are the ghosts."

"Let me see well-" He was cut-off. "What's wrong Tuck?"

"My reader just went off so did my PDA."

"So did my watch, what's happening?" I looked to my side Tucker was gone, but Danny was there. HUH? WTH? He went ghost and melted down.

**Woooo! Another Chapter down! This is great please do the three R's and remember to put it in ideas guys, and thanks to Frostphantom for being awesome.**

**Sam: What happened is Danny dead?**

**Me: Yes, Yes he is ;D**

**Sam: Nooo! I loved him….I mean he was my best friend!**

**Me: HAHAHAAHA**

**Yea I'm evil, bye guys Thanks for being fans!**

**-Going Ghost**

**-Phenomenalphantom**


	3. Cylindrical Tube Doom

**A/N: Hey guys really busy lately hope this isn't too short. Just keep doing the 3 R's and that will be all please enjoy! ;)**

**Danny: Let's go I've been waiting forever, man!**

**Me: First of all, be patient, second, I'm not a man!**

**Danny: Whatever lets go.**

**Me: Grrrr….Fine, but you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Rigby: Phenomenalphantom does not own Danny Phantom or Regular Show (Fruitloops too :D) **

**Me: I said Danny but fine whatever at least it is over. Now to the story!**

**Danny POV**

I looked at my surroundings, and I was trapped in some kind of cylindrical tube like thing. " What no box!" I teased. He replied, " The Box Ghost does not always need boxes, because I am now the cylindrical tube ghost with Danny Phantom's Powers." He gave me an evil glare and I panicked. "Going Ghost," I looked down…nothing, "I'm Going to become Ghostly, oh come on!"

"It's useless! Your powers are mine. Going to become cylindrical tube ghost!" The box ghost changed from the lame overalls into my totally awesome 'wink' jumpsuit, but instead of a 'D' it changed into a 'CG' and was the color blue. " Wow I didn't think the jumpsuit was part of the whole ghost thing."

" Me neither, but loving the style its so 21st century thanks."

"Who are you Technus or Mr. Lancer?" We stared at each other for about a minute and then he blasted me with _**MY**_ ecto-plasm, I never thought my powers could be used against me, well other than Dan. Wait a second, 'mentally kicks self' were in the ghost zone, I'm human man I can be stupid. I strutted out of the tube then through the wall. When I was out I once again panicked and started sprinting, I didn't even realize I was yelling 'SAM!' the whole way.

**Sam POV**

I felt a stick poking me, and then quiet whispers, "Do you think she is dead, I started digging a hole by the trees."

"Aww, dude we were going to use that to bury our secret stash of chips."

"Yea, but she is DEAD we need a place to put her!

"Why don't you try a cemetery Dummy!"

"Don't be so immature!"

"You're being immature!" Then I realized I should butt in before anything else happened. I kicked one of them in the shin knocking the other over, "Yes! Secret chip stash it is!" I saw Mordecai say. "Uh, guys where is Danny?"

"I dunno, we were knocked out, but I though I saw a slight bit of someone taking him away." I gave everyone a sad look and a glance at Tucker who was trying to track Danny's Fenton Phones on his PDA. "Whoa, is this like a dead ghost cemetery?" I know that voice, "DANNY!" I ran over and attacked him with hugs knocking him down to the floor. "Easy Sam gosh." I retreated back blushing and Tucker went to go talk with Danny, " Dude Danny what happened?"

"The Box Ghost captured me and then took my powers he should be trying to track me, I will be hard to get them back and defeat him."

"Yea, I feel you buddy, it's like my mom taking away my 4 o' clock feeding." The ghosts started to wake up and we all went into battle mode, except for Rigby who ran away into the meat locker. I threw Danny a Fenton wrist laser and he also grabbed the Fenton Peeler. The sky turned the darkest black, "Hey Sam this party is for you." Danny joked and he and Tucker started cracking up. I shot Tucker with the laser, "Hey why me, I didn't even make the joke!"

"Oops, missed." He groaned and stood up from the bushes. Danny had already ran into the crowd battling. After that, Tucker and I joined in with Mordecai, Rigby was still in the meat locker panting 'ghost ghosts' he reminds me of Dash. Either way the fight was brutal and we were really worn out. "Fear the Cylindrical Tube Ghost for I will trap all of you and take your powers!"

"That's not good, everyone RUN!" Danny yelled out we charged to the Spector Speeder and headed right to his direction, then we heard a sputter. "Oh crap." Danny said.

Ok so this one may have not been good but it is early and I usually sleep till ten a.m. I'll get chapter 4 in as soon as possible. Thanks for viewing!

**Danny: **

**Me: What!**

**Danny: You took my powers hmmph!**

**Sam: Don't be a baby Danny she will give them back.**

**Me: Thanks Sam and Danny…DUH!**

**Danny: It better be in the next chapter.**

**Me: No promises 'wink'**

***Bye Guys!**

**-Going Ghost**

**-Phenomenalphantom**


	4. Hamburgers Rule!

**A/N So I wasn't really gonna continue this story but I guess I will at least try. Let's just hope I can do this because it has been awhile since I visited this story so here we go!**

**Danny: So when am I getting my powers?**

**Me: Soon I don't know, truthfully this story is just what comes to mind. :D**

**Danny: ….**

**Me: This does get annoying I agree to you other authors of Fanfiction who don't like doing this~ I do not own Danny Phantom or Regular Show….though if I did Danny would be MINE!**

**Danny POV**

Okay, so let me tell you what has been happening the past few hours I have been spending in my almost-worst-nightmare-coming-true: I get to this weird park place, get attacked by all of my arch-enemies (which is almost every ghost in the ghost zone) and have my powers taken away by the Box Ghost, and have them transferred over to him. He renamed himself into the "Cylindrical Tube Ghost" and currently the Spector Speeder is sputtering out on me. "Aw, come on!" I yelled at the vehicle, kinda like the way you yell "open sesame" to something that will NEVER open.

So, good news and bad news, which would you like first? Whatever, I'm starting with good. Good news is this green guy with a GHOST friend with a hand on its head, and some muscular monkey-looking dude come running up to us, and monkey man is hitting the ghosts along the way. "Hey, you know who else gets attacked by ghosts… MY MOM! WOOO!"

"Ugh, Muscle Man I told you it is YOUR mom not MY mom, in fact just stop saying it altogether. High-fives, Skips, I need you to fix the Speeder and hotwire it to make it go faster so we don't do any real damage to the park." Mordecai commanded, both what I thought was High-fives and Skips instantly got to work. I was surprised because they finished fixing it pretty quickly, even my parents wouldn't be able to do that. I hit the gas and the Spector Speeder literally flew threw the air soaring at speeds I was able to fly at. Mordecai gave me some "situations" they went through at this park and how they could help us defeat all the ghosts in the proper time before their boss Benson comes back.

**Mordecai POV**

This is exhilarating. I'm actually just hoping that my heroism will attract Margaret. Anyways…back to things Rigby and I went through since we got a job at the park. First, The Power. The most amazing, awesomest, coolest, totally beast thing in the world destroyed by Skips. We could totally use that keyboard right now, but sadly its not here, so next option. Destoryer of the Worlds. It's still there in the shed with the chairs-wait the shed WITHOUT chairs. "TURN AROUND!" I yell to Danny, no one was buckled so we all flew to the side of the Speeder.

"STOP!" I sprinted over to the shed and knocked the door over AGAIN with my shoulder, (remember children, it hurts more the second time). I waved Skips over, we got the games that we used to defeat War of the Worlds and attatched them to the Spector Speeder. I pulled Tucker and Sam up along with Rigby, they were our best game players. They pressed start at the same time and the hamburger, undefeatable guy came up ready to fight again to save the park. Danny drove and followed the man. We came up to our first group of ghosts. Sam, Tucker, and Rigby put their controls into focus and Sam was just about to press the 'fire' button when "Stop! Don't do this to these ghosts they mean no harm." STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! You don't bring a ghost along to do a ghost KILLING job.

"What do you mean these are the bad guys; no-good-at-all!" Tucker said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sam and Danny easily agreed, when Rigby ran up to Sam's controls and started jamming the 'fire' button. It knocked out most of the ghosts, but most just turned intangible and flew away.

**Danny POV**

WOW! That was awesome, I mean it isn't everyday that you can turn video games into some digital reality. Next thing I know, the Bo- I mean Cylindrical Tube Ghost flies up and starts shooting the hamburger man with my ice powers, while the hamburger man **(A/N I really have no idea what that guy is called so I will name him hamburger man, if you know just tell me)** was blasting the Cylindrical Tube Ghost. Hamburger man shot him square in the chest and the Cylindrical Tube Ghost went flying and knocked over four lampposts. He got back up on his feet, trapped the man in a tube that got tighter and tighter, until too tight and the hamburger man dies. That pretty much sucked, but whatever, you win some and you lose some, we just happened to lose this one. The Cylindrical Tube Ghost just got up and flew away to random nowhere. We had to get more information out of Mordecai and Rigby.

"Okay guys, what's next?"

**Okay, so that's chapter four. I'll try and upload on weekend because I normally have a lot of homework on weekdays. Sorry if they are short, but I'll see if I can update. **

**Danny: You said I would get my powers back.**

**Me: I said no promises.**

**Danny: But…-**

**Mordecai: Shut up.**

**Thanks for the three R's and viewing :D**

**-Going Ghost**

**~Phantom~**


End file.
